The Legend of Zelda - The Heart of a Legend
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: Zelda and Link's love is denied, and a mysterious Prince who is to wed Zelda has a very dark secret, but can he be working for Ganondorf?
1. Chapter One

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[b]Chapter One[/b]  
  
Link stood on his porch in Kokiri Village, the soft breeze blew his blond hair gently. A singel tear rolled down his cheek as he remebered all that had took place in the last few days. It had truely started nine years ago, when he had first meet Zelda, Ruto, Nabooro, Maloon, and Ganondorf. Link had been very busy during seven of those years keeping the TriForce, the power of Heaven, away from Ganondorf and his horrific beast form of Ganon. Yet during those seven year he had meet many women, and they all sceamed to love him.  
  
Yet it wasn't untill two days ago that he confessed his love. He and Zelda had been horseback riding on Epona, Link's horse, when Zelda had huged his back tight and wispered her true love in his ears, he could hold back no longer, he said nothing, yet he stoped Epona and kissed Zelda on the cheek.  
  
The moonlight shined bright on the starry night, the air had a chill but Zelda and Link didn't care, they had each other.  
  
Just as thing sceamed perfect Zelda was in the castle, followed by Link. They had planed to tell the king of their newfound love. The room was bright with tourches and the guards bowed as Zelda entered, and for Link as well.  
  
"Ahh, Daughter I'm glad your here, as I have a annoucment!" The king said as she walked in.  
  
"Father, great news! Link and I-" yet she was cut off, her father insisted it could wait, then he said the one thing that Crushed Link.  
  
"Zelda you are turning twenty next week, and that means that you and Prince Derek Mandokin of Kobul can be wed! As I and King Mandokin had arranged at your birth."  
  
Link felt the words like a blow for Ganon's sword, he was crushed, crushed like a insect by a flyswat.  
  
"But father! I love Link not Derek!" Zelda insisted.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda, Link is the greatest hero I've ever known, and to him I own him my life and kingdom, yet his blood is not that of a nobel family, and cannot be wed to a princess. I am sorry daughter." With that the conversation was over, Link left the city, trying to hide his tears, never once had he cryed, not when he was zapped by the Dark Kings magic, not when the Iron Knuckles, armored warriors, had hit him with their axes, not even when he was lost in another world and forced to battle a strange mask, no, never untill now. Now his true love was dienied. . . Forever. . .  
  
"I have to see her! I [i]need[/i] her!" Grabbing his sword he hopped from his home, he whould see her! He ran from the Village and played the song of Epona. As the horse ran to him he jumped on her back and rode tword Hyrule castle. Surly the kind whould let a Hero of Link's fame enter the castle, even if it was to say good-bye.  
  
"Halt! Who goes, Oh Link, It's only you." The guard said.  
  
"I need to see Zelda, I must say farewell before she is wed friday."(It's Wendsay.) "Sorry Sir, no one is allowed in, yet off the record there are no guard are on the hill." The guard said as if telling Link something. Link knew what to do. Sneaking past the guards to viset Zelda had been one of his favorite child games. And as if playing a game, he did so once more. This time climbing to her window upon the castle. He entred and saw Zelda, she was laying face first into her pillow, crying. She had not sceen him come in. He crept over to her, and gently placed his warm hands on her shoulders, she spun around starteled and gasp. "Link!"  
  
"Shh!, Your dad won't like catching me here." Link said in a almost whisper.  
  
"Oh Link, you've come to take me away with you!" Zelda said  
  
"No. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot betray your kingdom. You must marry Derek Mandokin, even if you, or I, don't like it. Yet know I will always love you." Link said calmly but Zelda could tell he was about to break down and cry.  
  
"I know Link. I wish we could run away toghter, but I am a Princess. Please Link, one last kiss before you go." She ask.  
  
He said nothing, instead he leanded over and kissed her, a long, draw-out, passionet kiss. Yet as they embraced, the doors swung open, their stood the king and Impa. The king was furious, yet Impa smiled a grin as large as her face. . . . 


	2. Chapter Two

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[b]Chapter Two[/b]  
  
"Father is so insensitive!" Zelda complained as she and Impa walked through the vast garden of the castle. Many flowers bloomed around them, blood red Roses, midnight Blue violets, and Sunflowers a high as corn stalks. It had been a day since the little "insedent" and Zelda was mad at her father for overrecting. "It was just a kiss!" She whould say over and over agian. Yet he saw it as  
  
"More than a mere kiss, you are to be wed in three days!" Link had been Banished from the castle, at least for a while. Impa sceamed amused by this whole thing, and she though that somehow, Link and Zelda whould wind up toghter.  
  
"Impa, whould you tell if I ran to the forest to see him?"  
  
"Yes." Impa said. "If you run away I will tell your father, you won't leave this castle." Zelda felt a tear. she wanted to see Link, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to marry him. Anything but to marry Derek. Derek was rather handsome, he had long black hair, hazel-green eyes, and a dashing Tunic, but all that didn't change how she felt about him.  
  
"Like I said Zelda, I whould tell if Zelda left the castle." She said with a laugh. "But Shiek is another story."  
  
Zelda instantly saw this, her old counter personality, Shiek, the old Shiekan warrior, was really Zelda in discuise.  
  
On her way out of the castle she bumped into a worker.  
  
"Zelda?" The worker said. She looked up, only to see that the worker was her beloved, Link.  
  
"Link! What are you doing here?" She ask.  
  
"The same that you are doing running away in your coustume, I came to see you my love." He said wipeing a tear from her eye.  
  
"Link, if only we had more time, if only we could stall the wedding." she said, witha sigh she knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Wait, maybe we can! Come on Zelda lets hurry to your room, we need Impa's help." He said, with a dark smirk.  
  
"No way, I'm in enough truble just not telling his highness, I won't help you two. Of course I won't tell." Impa said as Link tryed to ask for help. Link whould find a way to have Zelda, she was his heart's choise, he needed her more than he needed air. How could the King denie the Hero of Time his one true wish? He had stoped Ganon, and saved Zelda's life, all he wanted in return was her hand in marrage. Yet that belonged to Derek Mandokin, or did it?  
  
"Impa! Zelda, come out here, Derek is here!" The king's voice sounded through the door.  
  
"Link you must leave, if he catches you your get the gallows, even if you did save us!" Impa said.  
  
"Relax, I can hide under my cape of Invisibility, I found it a while back." Link said drawing a red cape over himself. . . and disapered!  
  
Impa opened the door and let the King, and the King of Kahbol, and Derek into the room. Link saw Derek, and somehow, reconized him. . . 


	3. Chapter Three

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[]Chapter Three [/b]  
  
"Ahh, Zelda, we meet once more my dear." Derek said, his long black hair fluttered in the gentel breeze.  
  
Zelda did have to admit, he was cute, and kind, but she wanted Link! Not this fool!  
  
"Hello." She said coldly. Derek looked around, and sceamed to stare straight at Link.  
  
"So you have companey, may I ask who?" Derek said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zelda ask.  
  
"The boy in the corner, under the invisible cape." Derek smirked. Link felt his musel grow tense, he was sceen? How!?  
  
"What?" The king ask.  
  
"Nothing, Derek must be wrong, right Impa?" Zelda ask.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, I truly wish you and he whould end up toghter, but defiey your father I cannot." Impa said.  
  
"LINK!" The king said, he knew it was him. "Link, you'll get the gall-" The king began, however, Derek cut him off.  
  
"Please your highness, she is my bride, allow me to punish him. Link it's a honor to meet you. I am Derek Mandokin of Kahbol, I am sorry, I have heard of you and Zelda." He said,  
  
The king stared, Derek wasn't mad. Zelda wondered who was more surprised, Link or the King. "  
  
Your, not mad?" Link ask.  
  
"No no my good man, I'm very happy to see you, maybe we can make a deal?" Derek said slyly.  
  
"Huh?" Link ask confused.  
  
"Simple, you and I fight for her." Derek said.  
  
"I don't want to spill your blood." Link mummbled.  
  
"Pitty, I want to spill yours." With that, and a crule cackle, Derek drew his sword. It was made of silver, with a gold handel.  
  
"Don't do this Derek." Link said.  
  
"Oh I will Hero of Time, I will! Don't hold back, lets see if the one who beat Ganondorf is really strong!" Derek laughed.  
  
" I don't want to kill you Derek, not for your selfish reasons, but if it is your wish, then your blood shall stain the carpet." With that, Link drew his Razor sword, and was ready to fight.  
  
"Stop Derek! Link! I won't allow it." The Hylilian King said.  
  
"Sorry father-in-law to be, I must teach Link a lesson."  
  
"Zelda, I'm sorry, but I must defend my love for you. I will kill him." Link said. The two young men stared a flaming hate at each other. A hate so deep they were burryed.  
  
"Fool, you cannot beat me." Derek laughed.  
  
"El Pyrocinetic!" He cried, a fireball shot from his sword and knocked Link out the window, and tword the stone pavement.  
  
"Come Zelda, we go to the Temple of Time, to be wed!" Derek laughed.  
  
"No! I won't marry you!" Zelda pleaded. The king was quite upset with what Derek did to Link, and was ready to step in.  
  
"Derek, maybe we should delay the wedding. You sceam to be a bit unstable right now." The King said.  
  
"No Henrey, [i]You[/i] sceam unstable! will marry Zelda and take her away from this awlful kingdom and your grim lifestyles!" Derek shouted. sword still in hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Link had fallen into the water around the city, and he decided that he must draw his sword, the Master sword.  
  
He ran to the temple of time, blood did squirt from his arm but he didn't care. Coming to the big door that separated the Temple, Link pulled his Ocarina, and played the [i]Song of Time[/i] with that, the doors opened.  
  
"Hey!" a voice said. Link looked up, and nearly fainted, it was Navi, his fairey.  
  
"Navi! I missed you." Link said.  
  
"Yeah yeah, look I heard about Zelda and this Derek guy, but I just found out, YOU ARE ROYALTY!" Navi squeaked.  
  
"Huh?" Link just stared as she said this, for now, if he was in time, he could marry Zelda! Yet he was always in Time. . . 


	4. Chapter Four

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[b]Chapter Four[/b]  
  
Derek had given up the act of being a good prince, he was now in full evil bloom. His sword was at Zelda's neck, his eyes stared at the two kings, His father, and King Henry. He would not loose.  
  
"Zelda my dear, I don't want you, or your kingdom, all I want is your hand."  
  
"No, I'll never marry you." She said.  
  
"No no, I don't want to marry you, I want your hand! The Triforce of wizdom, the one in your hand! I want it!" Derek said with that he droped his human form, his face peeled off reveailing a skull, his hazel eyes turned a flaming Orange- Red, his Royal Blue Tunic turned to blackend robes, his long black hair turned a Vomit-Green. Spiders wiggled in his hair, and rats crawled from his pocket, his skin was old and that of a corsp.  
  
Zelda was ready to ask who he was, when a fermillar voice sounded.  
  
"So Agaham, you finaly show yourself?" Link said as he, Navi, and Epona crashed the courtyard gates.  
  
"So the fairey told you my true name eh Link? Well I'll stop that." Agaham said, he charged a red and blue ball and fired it at Link, yet Link grabbed his Mirrior Shield and reflected it at Agamham.  
  
"Fool! Only one thing can hurt my boney skin!" Agaham laughed.  
  
"Oh, you mean this!" Link cried, he pulled a stunning silver sword with a blue handel, with a slash, the Master Sword had split Agaham's arm down the middle.  
  
Agaham's crys of pain were too much, the Master Sword had worked it magic, and with but only one small slice, had cut the demonic wizards arm clear off.  
  
"Now to finish you Agaham, I'll kill you the way you killed the real Derek Mandokin, with a blade." Link smirked, he stabbed through Agaham with one slice, a scream filled the air and added to the winter chill, the dark wizard fell to the ground, and crumbled into dust. Link sighed a sigh of relife, smiled and kissed Zelda lightly on the head.  
  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, King Mandokin, King Henrey, I'm sorry about that. Navi told me about Derek being Agaham. Apparently he was Ganondorf's right hand man."  
  
"Oh Link!" Zelda cried.  
  
"Oh yeah and Zelda, Since it lookes like this is the end wanna get marryed?" Link ask. "Oh, forgot to mention, I'm AM royalty, since I am a offical Gerudo, and Ganon is in a another world, so with no other male Gerudos, I'm King of the Gerudos."  
  
"He's right father! So..."  
  
King Henrey looked at her, Impa smiled, and he said "Sure Link, it'll be a honor to have a son-in-law like you."  
  
"Too bad your not royalty yet." King Mandokin said, "Because Ganon isn't in another world," With that King Mandokin too droped his form, and where the respected man once stood, now stood the dark form of Ganondorf, the Evil King. . . 


	5. Chapter Five

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[bb]Chapter Five[/b]  
  
Link and Zelda stared in horror, King Mandokin's short stubby body had gown at least two feet, his gry-white hair turned Blood-red, his skin green,  
  
and the gold robes had turned to black armor.  
  
"Surprised Link? Surprised to see me? Well don't be! Agaham freed me from the dark Void, and now I'll finish what I startednine years ago! I'll kill you and Zelda and take the TriForce for my own evil!" Ganondorf said with a evil cackle. He pulled a dagger from his side, and like magic (Which it probley was) it grew to the lenght of a Biggoron Sword.  
  
"Mua, ha ha ha ha, MUA ha ha ha ha!" Ganondorf's evil laugh filled the courtyard, Link pushed Zelda back as he steped up to Ganondorf. Impa pulled a guard close and took his spear, and hurled it at Ganondorf.  
  
"Fool, that wont hurt." Ganondorf laughed. Link jumped to slash him, yet Ganondorf was too fast, he shot Link with a flameing blast.  
  
"Ahh!" Link cried, he hit the stone steps hard. Ganondorf walked over to him. He raized his sword, and then, Ganondorf was struck with a green blast!  
  
"Saira! Zelda cried as the forest saga blasted the Evil King. Saira was wearing her green tunic and carried a bow 'n' arrow.  
  
"Link! The light arrows, zap 'em!"  
  
she cried throwing him the bow.  
  
"Right! Ahhhhhhhh! Link pulled the bow back, and placed a glowing arrow in its string, he fired it and blasted Ganondorf, a sheer, morbid cry of pain erupted deep from Ganondorf's throat, he cried as the magical arrow of light pierced his skin deeply.  
  
"Damn ... you ... Link ... It's not over, MAGMA WAVE!" Ganondorf erupted a huge magma blast that flew tword Link with deadly accuracy.  
  
Thinking faster than the King of Evil, Link quickly drew his Ice Arrows, and froze the wave in mid-flight.  
  
"Very good Link. Yet now you shall feel true pain. The darkess techniqu. EL GANRANG!" And Ganondorf suddenly turned invisible.  
  
"No! Damn! Where are you?" Link cried out.  
  
"Right here!" Ganondorf yelled, reappearing, and stabbing his now  
  
sword-sized dagger through Link's shoulder. "Now you will die. And no one can save you this time."  
  
"STOP!" boomed a voice like lightning. And standing infront of Ganondorf, was one small skull kid, two fairies, and four humongoes giants... 


	6. Chapter Six + Epiloug

[b]The Legend Of Zelda:  
  
The Heart of a Legend  
  
by  
  
Brandon  
  
aka  
  
Golden[/b]  
  
[b]Chapter Six[/b]  
  
"Skull kid!" Link gasp as his shoulder bleed worse.  
  
"Hello friend. Long time since I have seen you. Brough Giant friends I did? You remeber ginat friends? Hard to find Hyrule is. Crossover worlds I did."  
  
"Whould you shut up and kill the green dude?" Zelda screamed.  
  
" Orr, Rora rora rora roar orr! Roar! Orr, orr, roar roar orr!" The giants sung a happy tune, then, the four huge giants shot huge lightning blast at Ganondorf.  
  
"AHHHH!" Ganondorf screamed as his body was cut and bruised by the beam.  
  
"Help you we did?"  
  
"Yeah skull kid, you did." Link sighed.  
  
"Not yet. I still have one trick left." Ganondorf laughed, once agian useing his Triforce of Power, he transformed into a huge blue pig beast, waving a deadly pitchfork, wearing red robes. (From "A Link to the Past") "I'm Ganon now. And your dead! FLAME FORK DOOMSDAY BLAST!"  
  
A huge red blast blew the four giants so far away, some say they wound up back in there own deminson of Termina.  
  
"No ... I'm doomed, unless..." Thinking fast Link pulled his Light arrows, he had a clear shot at Ganon's back, then he let his arrow fly, and through the  
  
back of Ganon's neck it flew. Soon, the evil King was back to normal, and out cold. The Sages sealed him in the void once more, yet Link doubted the seals strenght.  
  
"Zelda, I love you."  
  
"As I do you Link"  
  
[b] Epilouge [/b]  
  
It had been a week. Zelda and Link were marryed, and off for a happy honeymoon. The king had arranged for a total search for the real Derek Madokin and his father, yet all that was found were bloody corsp. They were dead. And as far as King Henrey was consirned, he didn't care. Zelda was happy. And with Ganon gone, peace ruled. Not hate. And all were happy. Yet, in a dark void, a dark man, ploted a dark revenge, for a dark futuer...  
  
[b]THE END ...?[/b] 


End file.
